fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenichi Kento
Kenichi Kento (健一健人, Kenichiu Kento) is a lightning and amateur weather mage, currently independent and in search of Laxus Dreyar after his former guild, Spacial Radiance met its unfortunate end. Appearance Kenichi is a tall, muscular young man with a fairly fit body and a tan skin. He has a visible scar running from the lip of his left ear to the center of the same cheek. He has short spiky brown hair that covers the left side of his face which, shines almost yellow under direct sunlight. His outfit consists of a dark gray, sky blue highlighted shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. Black and White streaked sneakers are his usual footwear. At times he could be spotted wearing 3 earrings on his right ear. Personality Kenichi is a happy-go-lucky type of guy most of the time, an unsocial individual who devoted his entire existence to the goal of surpassing Laxus Dreyer and Orga Nanagear thus becoming the careless person he is, or so it appears for Kenichi has an unstable personality. At a glance he seems cold blooded and rather gloomy yet the other he becomes a happy, always smiling carefree person, getting emotional over the tiniest of things and usually overreacting to criticism with showering tears. He also seems to be very devious and perverted where credit is due, which creeps others most of the time due to his overly honest nature. He also is a huge fan of music, and produces his own "mixtapes" frequently. His first words towards people he first met is usually asking them to listen to his music for others opinions on them proves to influence him on creating more of it, even though the usual reaction is not positive. Another trait he possesses is his ability to treat people equally, his lust for power drives him to never turn down a challenge even from young kids, however, once in battle Kenichi becomes a completely serious tactician. History Through out his life, Kenichi was not well trained to use his magic, his parents thought it was a waste of time and money, that was until one day, year X787 their house was attacked by members of a dark guild. Kenichi much to his parents surprise overwhelmed the bandits with his lightning magic which changed his parent's thoughts and decided to find him a mentor in order to mold and perfect his magic, there were few known Lightning wizards in Ishgar, with Laxus Dreyar missing due to the Tenrou Island incident, the only present lightning mage in Fiore was Sabertooth's lightning god slayer Orga Nanagear, he learnt from the lightning mage how to use his magic properly and developed his own techniques as well and after a failed attempt in defeating Orga, Frustrated, Kenichi left the country for two years. Upon knowing of the return of Laxus Dreyar from his Seven year absence, he made his return to Fiore and immediately visited Fairy Tail guild to meet the brute who turned him down and refused to take him in as his disciple. Kenichi then challenged Laxus only to be quickly defeated, he left regretless after hearing encouraging words from Laxus and Makarov regarding his power. Kenichi then visited the new found Sabertooth and challenged Orga to a one on one match, Orga agreed and the two sparred off, the match was intense with the winner eventually being Orga. Orga admitted that Kenichi has gotten much better than he was two years ago and offered him the idea of joining Sabertooth, Kenichi refused and said that he won't join Sabertooth until he's able to at least defeat Orga. He is currently signed with the official guild Spacial Radiance as an A-Class mage. Without ranking up, Kenichi made many friends within the guild, such as a sparking rivalry with Red and taking Akumo as his student. He also went on many missions as part of the Spacial Radiance guild, the most notable one being his journey to the north where he successfully managed to free the region from the reign of mystical giants, which have been causing terror there for a long time. Earning him the title "Hero of the North". Magic & Abilities Lightning magic: Kenichi is one of the few wizards who are able to manipulate lightning, Lightning Make: the ability to mold lightning into tools he could use in battle and or infuse his lightning magic with the little control he has over weather magic to activate devastating spells like Sky wrath and Night strike. However, Kenichi's lightning is completely ineffective against Dragon/God slayers thus he developed blue lightning which is a form of ethernano lightning that Slayers cannot consume nor nullify, thus giving him combat advantage at times necessary for it drains his magic power rather quickly. Some of his most used spells being: Lightning-Make Spells * Lightning Spear (ライトニングスピア, 雷槍 Raitoningusupia): Lightning spear is a tall body sized spear shaped lightning bolt that emerges from the mage's palm, capable of easily piercing through a normal human body, it is formed by creating a magic circle on one's palm which when struck by lightning consumes it and forms it into the shape of a spear that could be used as a normal spear in battle. * Lightning strike (ライトニングストライク, 落雷'' Rakurai''): User raises his hand upwards, palm facing the sky as a magic circle would appear around said palm, launching a beam of lightning that forms a black cloud, the black cloud absorbs said beam and would rain down three consecutive lightning strikes spontaneously at set target, one million volts that shock the target three times causing great damage. However, a smaller version of the lightning strike could be launched from the user's palm directly at the target though not as powerful. * Lightning wave (ライトニングウェーブ, 雷波 Raitoninguu~ēbu): Similar to the dragon slayer's roars, only instead of releasing it from the user's mouth it is released by cupping both palms to form a sphere of pure lightning that once thrust at said target would amplify the air's particles and over heat the surrounding Hydrogen to create a core pathway towards the target, increasing it's size thus becoming a destructive beam like attack. * Lightning art: Spear of holy lightning (ホーリーライトニングスピア, 聖なる雷の槍 Hōrīraitoningusupia) 【Signature】: The user stretches his palms out straight, palms wide open facing each other as lightning strikes down between them creating a blade shaped bolt, said blade holds the power of a thousand lightning spears thus the name of the technique. User then can use the blade normally in battle or to launch minor lightning waves (Check move Lightning Wave above) from the blade itself. However, the blade has a time limit for it can only be used for a single minute at Kenichi's current power. * Crusher Shockwave (クラッシャーショックウェーブ, クラッシャー衝撃波 Kurasshā shōgekiha): This technique is basically a two handed Lightning strike, same method of execution with double the power. Usually used to resemble Etherion's wave though it doesn't have the same effect nor the power. * Lightning cutter (ライトニングカッター Raitoningukattā): This technique allows the user to engulf his entire arm with compressed lightning that acts as both an offensive and defensive technique, once the user's hand is engulfed with the lightning it becomes powerful enough to cut through lightning itself with ease, thus the name of the technique. User's usage of it varies however one may use, it can be used to deliver fatal blows or to execute other techniques. * Massive destruction bolt (規模な破壊ボルト Ōkibona hakai boruto): When user has Lightning Cutter active, he can use this technique which allows him to send an amplified version of lightning wave and send to the dark clouds, said wave would continue to grow and amplify until the user commands it to strike, raining down on said target and completely destroying anything within a 50 diameter. * Lightning art: twin shiver blades (ライトニングアート：ツイン震えるブレード, Raitoninguāto: Tsuin furueru burēdo): User creates two lightning molded blades/swords holding one sword in each hand, user then covers his entire body with lightning amplifying his speed to dazzling measures, the combination between speed and the power of the blades allows for a wide range of rush type attacks. * Blue lightning rush (ブルーライトニングラッシュ, 青雷ラッシュ Burūraitoningurasshu): User engulfs his entire body with blue lightning that is a special type of lightning only Kenichi can use, he developed the technique himself when he was unable to touch Orga Nanagear with his normal lightning by condensing Ethernano particles from the air into lightning like aura that is consumable and manipulable by the user. It allows him to run head on with slayers without worrying about his lightning being consumed by them. It is twice as powerful as normal lightning, increasing one's speed by folds and also increasing one's strength. Once in blue lightning mode the user can deliver a wide range of rush attacks, melee attacks and ranged attacks with high level of accuracy and greater damage. * Acceleration God (加速神 Kasoku-shin): By fusing lightning with his own blood, Kenichi is able to become one with lightning. His structure remains the same where the only boost this form gives him is a drastic increase in speed, making him almost as fast as light itself. Weather and Lightning magic * Night strike (夜のストライキ, Yoru no sutoraiki): This is a forbidden technique that Kenichi himself forbid himself from using it. It's similar to the normal lightning strike only it can only be used during night, Kenichi uses his little knowledge of his Weather magic to befall night upon his opponent thus the technique can be executed at any given chance, it only requires the user to think of launching it for it to strike, no gestures needed. it's power almost dwarfs that of the normal lightning strike and would instantly evaporate any trace of it's target once hit. * Sky wrath (スカイ怒り Sukai ikari): Sky wrath is the most devastating attack of Kenichi, user uses his entire body's magic power to create a massive lightning wave, user uses his weather magic to create a three layered cloud with four spontaneously spawned magic circles, the wave enters the dark cloud and through the circles amplifying it's power, once the user is conscious again —after having almost all his magic power drained— which usually takes less than a second to regain, would use the lightning stored in the sky to strike lightning waves with power on par with "Night strike" from any direction and from anywhere he desires directly at the opponent, however. One may also pull out a massive barrage of destructive bolts all at once at set target from all possible directions, however. Kenichi never mastered this technique thus he avoids using it even if it means endangering his own life for once it is successfully executed, user loses consciousness for days before his Magic power regenerates. Skills Hand-to-hand Combat: Kenichi usually prefers this type of fighting rather than using his magic, he's highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat though he never professionally learnt any type of martial arts, most likely the influence of watching too much anime. Swordsmanship: Kenichi learnt swordsmanship on his own to ensure his signature technique reflects high damage. His skills however would not compare to that or the likes of Erza, Kagura and others. In fact, if Erza is a 10 in swordsmanship Kenichi would be a 2 or 3. Trivia * Kenichi is a very confusing name, it has no specific Kanji form and it has several meanings. It could mean: First Sword, First Prefecture or Retard which is ironic considering Kenichi's character disorder. * His favorite types of music are: Rap, Pop and Blues * After defeating giants in the Northern Villages, Kenichi was given the title "Hero of the North" by the villagers. Category:Wizard Category:Independent Mage Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Weather Magic User